A flaming encounter
by mustang-lover51
Summary: Roy x Ed. AU. Edward is Roy's personal assistant, but has he bitten off more than he can chew? Rated M for later chapters. Updates every Monday!
1. Chapter 1

A flaming encounter

Roy x Ed  
 _This is set in an alternate universe, where there is no alchemy. Roy is a rich entrepreneur of some description, and Edward his ever so loyal personal assistant. Rated M for later chapters but for now no smut. (Also for some reason I feel Edward should wear reading glasses, it just sounds sexy XD)_

Chapter 1

"Are we done here?" Edward asked, his arms folded. It had been a long day of business meetings and he was tired.  
"Almost, I just have to sign a few things and you can go." Roy doesn't look up from his papers. Edward sits on the sofa in the office, yawning.  
"Fine, just hurry it up."

After another half an hour of scratching, Roy stretches out. Edward looked over, his eyes half open.  
"Okay that about wraps it up."  
"Awesome, I'm starved."  
"Let's go." Edward jumps excitedly from the sofa. It was rare that he and Roy went out after work, but they did work in tandem day in day out. Today was one of the few days they'd arranged to go out. Roy's business was booming and they finally had a whole weekend free.

The conversation steers towards food: Edward's favourite subject. They laughed and argued playfully as they made their way to the restaurant. It was like they were two sides of the same coin. Roy was a narcissistic womaniser who could charm a snake out of a basket just by smiling, and Edward was a selfless, shy young man with very little romantic experience. A lot of people often wondered how the two of them maintained such a sweet relationship. And the answer was simple.

Edward had a huge crush on Roy.

During business hours he had to remain strictly professional, burying his feelings deep down. And by the time he went to bed he was too tired to dig them up again. So he just dreamed of a day where they might take their relationship past that of work. Though Edward wasn't sure Roy even liked men, never mind him. They enjoy their meal and a few drinks, . He throws him down on the sofa as usual, and yawns widely.  
"Damn you're heavy." Roy snores softly on the sofa, his mouth open just a bit. Edward stares at his lips, wondering what it must be like to kiss them. He shakes the thoughts from his head and goes to sleep in the guest bedroom. It wasn't out of the ordinary, Roy often had to bring work home with him, and as a result Edward as well.

The next morning Roy woke up to quiet clinking in the kitchen. He sits up and sees a blonde in his kitchen.  
"Did I get lucky or what." He chuckles. He shuffles sleepily towards them, and wraps his arms around their waist.  
"Morning beautiful." Edward freezes. His face turned deep red as Roy's hands travel up his body, reaching his chest. That's when Roy notices something is up.  
"Edward?"  
"P-please get off me." Edward's hands were clenched so tightly that his nails began to dig into the palms of his hands.  
Roy pulls back embarrassed, rubbing his face.  
"I'm sorry, must still be drunk."  
"Th-there's a fresh pot of coffee for you if you want it." Edward rushed out of the house before Roy could say anything else. He heads home and slams his front door. His face was still red, one of many things that still lingered. He stares up at the ceiling, his hands clasped over his chest.

"This is no good." He thought. Since he had so much free time, he spent it in his usual fashion. Relaxing.

He ran a hot bubble bath and stripped his clothes off. His body felt lighter with each item of clothing that was removed, and he sighs.  
"That's better, I'm long overdue a bath." When the bath was full he slowly steps in, sinking beneath the water. As he stared at the tiles he thought back to the incident with Roy earlier. He didn't exactly hate it, but it was a major shock to the system. The way it made his body react felt so…good. His face turns crimson as he continues the situation in his mind, and dunks his head under the water to calm down.

"Go away." He thought.

Eventually Edward had calmed down to the point where he could think rationally again. All he wanted to do was read and have something to eat. No matter how much he tried he couldn't pull his thoughts away from Roy. He grumbles and buries his face in his hands.  
"Why him? Of all people I…"

Suddenly his doorbell rings, and his heart pounds. He answers the door, and sees Roy standing there. Edward's face turns red as he steps back, keeping a safe distance.  
"May I come in?"  
"That depends. Are you going to molest me again?" Roy sighs and walks in.  
"I came to apologise about that. I'm really sorry Edward." Edward clears his throat.  
"W-well you should be. I don't look like _that_ much of a girl…do I?" Roy smiles slightly and shakes his head.  
"You look enough like a guy to me, except for the long hair. I think that's what confused me."

"And the copious amount of whiskey you drank last night."  
"That too." A few seconds of silence pass, and Roy finally speaks up.  
"How about we get out of here? We could…I don't know have brunch or something?" Edward's heart skipped a beat. Was he asking him out? He shook it off and looks at Roy.  
"Fine. Where are we going?"

He gets changed and they head out to brunch. He expected Roy to go to some fancy five-star place, but instead they head to a quiet place just outside of town. There were fewer people there, but plenty of lovely girls. Edward knew as soon as Roy saw the skirt he'd be off like a cat with a laser pen. They sit down, and a waitress brings two menus.  
"May I take your drink order while you decide on your food?" She chirped, eyeing Roy.  
"Coffee, black." They chimed together. They both laugh, and the waitress places a number on their table.  
"I'll be right back."

Roy's head follows her behind, and Edward rolls his eyes.  
"Come on Ed, you telling me she's not your type?" Roy smirks, resting his chin on his hand. Edward blushes and sits back into the chair.  
"I-I'm not really the dating type, too much work to do."  
"You must have had at least one girlfriend?" Edward shakes his head. The waitress returns with the coffee and Edward focuses on the menu. They each order what they want and the girl wanders off again. Edward was starting to get annoyed with her, batting her eyes at Roy like that. She couldn't be any less subtle if she hit him in the head with a paddle that said 'I'm hot for you'.

Edward snickers at his own joke, and sips his drink. The conversation starts to flow a little more smoothly, and they take their time enjoying their meal. Edward checks his pocket watch: 2pm. His eyes linger on the clock face, and time seems to slow down.  
"Everything okay Edward?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow. Edward jumps and snaps the watch shut.  
"Yeah I...I've got some work to catch up on. I'll see you later Mr Mustang."  
"How many times have I told you, just call me Roy."  
"See ya." Edward leaves some money for the bill and heads home. It was going to be a long day, and an even longer one come Monday morning.


	2. Chapter 2

A flaming encounter

Roy x Ed

 _Okay so apparently this website likes screwing with format, I've tried to fix the last chapter, edited it here and there but it's insistent on bein' a big flabby butt! So apologies if the format is all smooshed '''OTL_

Chapter 2

It was now Monday. The weekend had flown by in a haze of boredom, and Edward was finally glad to be back at work. He sits in the office with his list of things to do that day, and checked his watch.  
"He's late." He frowned. Roy suddenly comes in, his suit jacket not yet buttoned, his unruly hair untamed. Edward stared in amazement, a blush on his cheeks.  
"Sorry, I know I'm late. Everything okay?" He asks, brushing his hand through his hair.

Edward's blush deepens and he clears his throat.  
"Ahem. Y-you should have been here ten minutes ago, what were you doing?"  
"Woke up late. I had a date last night." Edward suddenly feels like he'd been punched in the chest. No doubt he'd slept with that slutty waitress from the café they'd gone to, because when Roy says 'date' he means 'slept with'. There wasn't a woman alive who could say no to him, so he constantly had dates with them. And each time it hurt Edward just that little bit more.

"Next time get up earlier, we have a lot of work to do." Edward growls, throwing himself into his work. Roy sits at his desk and thumbs through all of the paperwork that was piled up. So many companies wanting him to invest, and who could blame them? He puts the propositions aside, and eyes Edward. He was busy talking on his headset, scribbling notes on his book. Edward catches Roy's gaze, and turns around. Roy sighs, and returns to his work.

After a couple of meetings, it was lunch time. Edward brought Roy's usual sandwich from the local diner, and sat down to his own. But it was short lived. Work couldn't wait any longer and he had to put his food aside. A representative from one of the companies who'd asked for investment had shown up out of the blue, demanding to see Roy.

"Sir please remain calm. Mr Mustang is very busy right now."  
"Listen princess, I have a lot riding on this partnership and I'll not be stopped by a toy boy like you." He tried to barge past Edward, but now he was losing his cool. He slams his hand to the wall just as Roy comes out.  
"Listen pal, I'm nobody's 'toy boy'. When I say he's busy it means he's busy. If you've got time to come in here and threaten me you have time to solve your own damn problems!"  
"Edward, my office. Please excuse us." Roy locks the door as Edward paces the office.

"Son of a bitch!" He growls.  
"Okay Ed, calm down it's okay."  
"No it isn't. It's all…it's messed up."  
"What's going on with you? You've been acting really funny with me lately, and not the 'ha ha' funny." Edward stops his pacing and looks at Roy with knitted brows. His heart ached to tell him how he really felt, but he just couldn't.  
"I just…It doesn't matter" Roy puts a hand on Edward's shoulder, and his heart nearly stops.  
"It does matter. You may be my PA but you _are_ important to me, so tell me what's wrong."

"I can't." Roy puts his other hand on Edward's other shoulder and lowers himself to eye level. When Edward doesn't look at him Roy takes hold of his face and makes him. This only makes Edward's face redder, and he felt like he'd stop breathing at any moment.

"Please Ed." Tears well in Edward's eyes, and as he leans closer, there comes a knock at the door.  
"Mr Mustang your 2 'o' clock is here to see you." The two men separate and Edward wipes his eyes.  
"Send them in."

Edward was silent after that, only talking when it related to work. No matter how much Roy tried to get him to talk, it wasn't enough. As the day draws to a close Edward takes off his glasses, tucking them into his pocket.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Mr Mustang."  
"Ed wait." Edward stops, and slowly turns. Roy gets up from behind his desk and walks towards the blonde, locking the door. He motions for them to sit on the sofa, so he begrudgingly accepts.  
"What is it? I'm tired."  
"Ed look at me." Edward turns his head towards Roy, and his heart starts to pound slightly.

"Wh-what?" Roy's hand slowly moves to cup Edward's cheek, and his face turns bright red. His body froze and he shut his eyes tight.  
"There's something you aren't telling me, isn't there?" Roy smirked, his voice low and delicious. Edward fights back a moan, but couldn't fight the shiver down his spine.  
"I-I don't know what you mean." Roy takes Edward's hand and gently links their fingers.  
"I think you do. And you're not leaving until you tell me what it is. Or perhaps, you want me to guess?"

Edward gulps, and slowly opens his eyes. Roy suddenly flicks his tongue out over Edward's lips, and this time the moan escapes him. But he doesn't stop there. He continues to lick them until Edward opens his mouth enough to let it slide in, and again his eyes close.

They sit locked in a painfully slow tongue battle, Edward's hands clenched. He began to feel hot all over, and couldn't take it anymore.  
"R-Roy stop!" He begged. Roy pulls back at the sound of his name in Edward's voice, and the younger male takes his chance to run. "I-I'm sorry sir I'll…see you tomorrow." He runs from the office, and Roy smirks.  
"Looks like I guessed right." 


	3. Chapter 3

A flaming encounter

Roy x Ed

 _I hope you're all enjoying it so far. Sorry if it seems rushed or there are any mistakes. I've been a little absent in the attic lately and I can't concentrate. But! The show must go on and just to warn you_ _ **there will be smut in this chapter!**_ _Please proceed with caution._

Chapter 3

The next morning Edward heads into the office early. He nearly jumps out of his skin when Roy comes in, and his face flushed bright red.  
"M-Mr Mustang!"  
"Relax Ed, I'm not going to bite. Unless you ask me to." Roy smirks, and Edward bubbles up. He storms out and rushes to the bathroom. He paces up and down, and washes his face.  
"Come on Ed, get it together. You've done this a thousand times before." He takes a few breaths and heads back out to the offices.

"Everything okay?" Roy asked. Edward becomes twitchy, and reaches for his clip board.  
"Yeah, fine. Can we just get on with it?"  
"Sure."

After many hours of awkward work, Roy manages to collar Edward before he left.  
"What now? You want to mouth rape me again or something?" Roy moves forward until Edward was pinned against the wall, and he cups his chin.  
"Yes." He presses his lips against Edward's and the younger male squeaks. His hands fervently fight to be released, but Roy grabs his wrists and soon he relaxed.

They break the kiss and Roy smiles.  
"So you do like me."  
"F-Fuck you."  
"I can't, but you can."  
"Why are you doing this?" Roy slowly slides his leg between Edward's, and Edward gasps.  
"Not to torment you, despite what you think." Edward looks into Roy's eyes, and his heart races.  
"I should go." Edward tries to move, but Roy has him pinned. With a smug smirk, Roy tilts his head.

"What's wrong? Can't move? Or maybe, you don't want to."  
"Y-You've got me pinned to the wall you fucking sadist."  
"And you like it." Roy's leg moves between Edward's, and the blonde whimpers.  
"I-I don't know what I…like."  
"I know you like me, you have for a while."  
"Roy let me go."  
"What if I don't want to?" There was a brief pause as Edward thought about the situation. The man he admired, adored was pinning him to the wall ready to pounce. But the fact that he had to think about it made him wonder if he really wanted to go through with this or not.

"Well I want you to, so c-could you please?" Roy lets go of his wrists, and steps back. Edward remained pinned to the wall and his heart raced. He looks up and sees that Roy is no longer smiling or smirking. He looked worried. A switch in his brain flicks on, and Edward dives into the older man's arms. He thrusts his lips against Roy's, who soon began to kiss him back.  
"So are we doing this?" Roy smirked, lifting Edward into his lap.  
"Just shut up and kiss me."

Roy locks the door to his office, and gently pushes Edward towards the desk.  
"You'd better be sure about this, once I start I'm not going to stop." Edward's face was red, his heart was pounding and his head was spinning. He takes a deep breath and nods.  
"I want this." Roy smiles and turns Edward onto his front. He peeled two of his top layers, a hand sliding beneath his vest.

Edward moans quietly as Roy's fingers graze his nipple, and his hands clench slightly.  
"Roy." Edward gasps. Roy leans in close to his ear, his breath hitting his skin.  
"Does it feel good?" Roy's voice echoed in Edward's head, sending shivers up and down his spine. He could only muster up a nod as a response.

With his other hand, Roy frees Edward's hair, running his fingers through it. His lips leave gentle kisses along his jaw and neck, attacking each inch of skin in between. He cups Edward's chin and turns his head so he could kiss him, working on undoing his trousers. Edward began to shake with fear,  
"Don't worry Ed, I'll be gentle."  
"I'm scared."  
"Don't be, I promise to make it hurt as little as possible." He slowly slides the blonde's bottoms down, and licks his fingers. He reaches into Edward's underwear, and gently inserts a finger.

Edward whimpers in pain, his fists now tightly clenched. Roy buried his nose in Edward's neck in an attempt to help him relax, and it worked partially. He took Edward's hand in his free one, and they clamp down. As Roy moved inside of Edward, the blonde whimpered and gasped. His moans changed from pained to pleasured, and suddenly he buckles slightly.  
"Found it." Roy muttered.  
"Sh-shut up…Don't say…d-dirty things like that." Roy chuckles and adds another digit, repeating the process until Edward buckled again.

Once Edward was ready, Roy opened his trousers and pulled himself through. He presses his member to Edward's entrance, still holding his hand.  
"Deep breaths, I'm coming in." Edward nods and Roy gently presses inside. Edward's breathing became shallow and ragged, so Roy took his time. Once he was all the way in, he waited. He reaches beneath Edward's vest again, kissing his neck.  
"I'm sorry Ed, are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah…I just…I've never felt anything like this before."  
"Take your time, tell me when you're ready."

A moment later, Edward starts to move his hips, looking up into Roy's eyes. The tears that were welling in Edward's eyes made them glisten like petrified amber, and Roy's heart skips a beat. He kisses Edward and starts to move his hips. Moans erupt from Edward's throat, turning Roy on more. He keeps the pace, and Edward reaches back to touch Roy's face.  
"Roy…f-faster…please." Roy looked into Edward's eyes, and pressed him down onto the desk.  
"This is your responsibility if you get hurt."  
"Just do it, you can carry me out later." Edward smiled coyly. Roy keeps his grip on Edward's hand, and clamps down on his hip. He starts moving harder and faster, his own moans starting to spill out.

Roy was nearing the end, and Edward seemed to be as well. He takes the blonde's neglected erection in his hand, and gently starts stroking him.  
"R-Roy don't…" Edward pants, reaching back to grip Roy's wrist.  
"I'm too close Ed, I can't stop now." Roy continues his onslaught and they both cry out in unison as they reach release. Edward's sweet moans mixed with Roy's gruff ones. They both stood still, chests heaving and heads spinning. Eventually they both get dressed, and Edward turns around. Roy rushes him with a passionate kiss, arms wrapped around his body.

"When…d-did _you_ start liking _me_?" Edward asked. Roy smirked and nipped at his neck.  
"The day I hired you."


	4. Chapter 4

A flaming encounter

Roy x Ed

 _Chapter 4 already wow (I sometimes forget to write these things lol regular updates are tough) I might change the upload schedule a little, I've been having a lot of headaches lately and it gets hard to concentrate. NO hiatus planned so the story will continue unless people vote otherwise. Hope you're all enjoying and though I may not respond to you please do leave your feedback, I appreciate that you took the time to read and review 3_

 _Also sorry it's a little late, but I promise some naughty goings-on as a special treat_ __

Chapter 4

Edward stood frozen against the desk.  
"Y-you mean…"  
"Yeah. I saw you in that room waiting, but I never expected it to get this far."  
"So you expected something to happen?"  
"I wanted something to happen, I just wasn't sure how I felt about you. But I knew how you felt about me." Roy strokes Edward's hair, tucking it behind his ear. Edward takes hold of Roy's wrist and moves it away.  
"So how do you feel about me?" Edward asked, looking up with puppy dog eyes. Roy smiles and kisses the blonde sweetly, inciting passion with every touch.  
"I'm becoming obsessed with you." Roy's voice was hot and heavy, deep and luscious. It made something stir inside Edward that he'd never felt before, mesmerised by such a strong, handsome man.

He smirks, and tilts his head up. His lips brushed Roy's slightly exposed throat sending a shiver down the man's spine.  
"Obsessed? That's a strong word."  
"I have strong feelings." Roy ran his hand through Edward's hair, revelling in how soft it was. He just couldn't resist.  
"I never pegged you for wanting to get dirty with the help." Edward chuckles.  
"You never asked." Roy leans in close, stopping just shy of their lips touching, leaving it to Edward to finish it. Edward reaches up and runs his fingers across Roy's face, admiring the strong features and incredibly kissable lips.  
"I think…we should go. Someone could still find us."  
"We're not doing anything now." Roy smirked.  
"Sir I'm serious, please?"

Roy sighs and stands up straight.  
"Come on, I'll make dinner." Edward smiles and the two of them leave the office. Edward found himself reminiscing about the day of the interview.

 _"Mr Mustang will see you shortly, please have a seat." The receptionist smiled. Edward nods and sits down on the chair nearby. He was nervous as all hell, and if the man holding his interview was the one he expected, things would get worse._

 _Mustang Industries: Home to one of the world's wealthiest and sexiest men Roy Mustang. Edward had developed a crush on him almost instantly, and he hadn't even met the guy yet._

 _"Edward Elric?" He jumps at his name, and turns towards the door. There he was, Roy Mustang. Edward stands and nervously follows him. The atmosphere was so different now, like the man exuded power just by being there.  
"Take a seat." His voice was so deep and gravelly, it sent a shiver through Edward's body.  
"Thank you."  
"Don't be nervous, I won't bite."  
"I wouldn't get close enough for you to try." Edward frowned. Roy roared with laughter, and sits on the edge of his desk. _

That laugh had never left his memory, because he'd never heard it since. But that didn't mean the man didn't have a killer smile, he did. The two enter Roy's house and take off their jackets, hanging them on the coat rack.  
"Would you like a drink?"  
"Sure, that'd be nice." Edward takes a seat on the sofa and Roy heads to the kitchen. He strips off his tie and unbuttons the top of his shirt, revealing a little of his neck and chest. He rolls up his sleeve and pours two glasses of red wine, taking one to Edward.  
"Thanks."  
"Make yourself at home, lord knows you do every time you come over."  
"Is that so wrong?" Roy smirks and turns away.  
"I'll get dinner started, feel free to watch TV or something."  
"I will."

A while later dinner was done and the two men sit down to eat. For a billionaire Roy was an amazing cook, surprising to say the least.  
"I'm still amazed you actually cook."  
"Why? I'm human just like anyone else."  
"Yes, but you could hire a chef if you wanted to."  
"Thanks to my position, everything is handed to me on a silver platter, with minimal effort. I wanted one thing I could do for myself that I enjoyed, and I like cooking."  
"I can tell, you make some of the best food I've ever eaten."

They finish their meal and take a seat on the sofa, watching TV. There was nothing particularly interesting on, but it broke the awkward silence at least. Edward looks up at Roy, who was falling asleep leaning on his hand. It's like watching a lion get tranquilised, and made Edward smile. He moves slowly, and supports his head as he moves his hand.  
"Come on Roy, time to go to bed."  
"Yeah, tired." Edward switches off the TV and follows Roy to the bedroom, making sure he was okay. Roy throws off his shirt and kicks off his bottoms, crawling into bed in just his undershirt and boxers. It was the first time Edward had seen so much of him, and it made him tingle. Roy began to snore and Edward closes the door, heading to the guest bedroom.

He sits on the edge, hunched over.  
"What a day." He laughs quietly to himself. He shrugs off the rest of his clothes and climbs into bed. He wasn't quite tired yet, but he couldn't get the image of Roy's hot ass out of his mind. It was firm, but very round. Another shiver runs up his spine and he starts to feel hot. What was happening to him? The more he thought about Roy and his body, the hotter he got. He turned onto his side and tried to ignore it but in the end it wasn't going away. He climbs out of bed and creeps towards the bathroom, locking the door. He washes his face in cold water, hoping it would make the problem go away: it didn't. In the end there was only one way to solve it. He rested a hand on the edge of the sink, reaching in to his underwear. He closed his eyes and started to stroke himself, remembering back to the office only a few hours ago.

**

The next morning, the two wake up as usual. Edward blushed every time he looked at Roy, and no wonder. His little 'session' in the bathroom had left him weak at the knees, and all because of Roy.  
"You look a little flushed Edward, everything alright?"  
"Yes! I mean uh…I-I'm fine."  
"I didn't hurt you too much yesterday did I?"  
"No, I'm okay. Probably be best if we not do that again, at least in your office."  
"I don't know, I thought it was pretty hot." Roy growled, nipping at Edward's ear. Edward mewls and Roy stands up straight, chuckling quietly to himself.  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?"  
"I like that I was the first man you've had sex with. Although I was a little lonely last night."  
"We're hardly dating, I felt no need to sleep next to you." Edward blushed heavily and they get ready for work. They stroll into the office bright and early, ready and waiting for the day ahead.

As far as a first time was concerned, it could have been worse. Edward couldn't get the images out of his mind, and Roy made damn sure he wouldn't, even if he didn't mean to. His voice could melt butter if he sang to it, and hell knows it melted Edward's defences.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
